Go back to sleep, love
by evilduckling
Summary: Killian Jones liked to sleep late on Saturdays, however sleep-ins where very rare these days for there was a brown eyed girl disturbing his sleep. Hooked Queen one-shot, set in the future. Family, fluff. My first attempt at this ship.


_Sadly, I do not own any OUAT characters._

_This fic started in a text message and I was begged to write a cute little Jones-Mills family one shot, so this is set in the future._

* * *

Killian Jones liked to sleep in on Saturdays, but sleep-ins was rare these days. He sighed heavily under the duvet and pulled it closer to his body. He smiled when he heard light footsteps approaching the bed, they were quick and a little clumsy and he clamped his eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep.

Even though he had his eyes closed he could feel he was being watched. He tried hard not to smile when he felt a small pat on his arm. A small finger poked his cheek, he did his best not to react and seemingly he was victorious because the poking stopped. He slowly opened one eye, peeking over the duvet. He was met by a big smile, the kind that melted his heart and he smiled back toward the little girl standing beside his bed. Her brown eyes beamed at him and she giggled when he threw his arms around her, pulling her up into the bed.

"Shh," He said and gently put her down next to his side and stroked a strand of dark brown hair away from her face, "mommy's still sleeping."

The little girl turn her head towards the woman she was lying next to and she smiled before nuzzling closer to him. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head as she did, smiling as she giggled. It was a sound he never could get tired of hearing.

She was wearing her favorite footie pajamas, a purple one with little rainbow unicorns on it. She giggled again when he patted her diapered bum, looking up at him with big eyes. "Daddy?" She said, causing his heart to flutter, like it did every time she said his name. It had been one of the very first words she ever had spoken and he smiled at the memory when he first heard her say it.

"Mmm." He replied and looked into her eyes.

"Mommy sleepy."

"Yes, mommy is sleeping." He glanced over to the dark haired woman on the other side of the bed who was still sound asleep. "You, my little princess, should sleep to." He whispered.

"No." She said firmly.

"Come on, love, we'll do it together," he pulled the duvet over her little body, "like this." He closed his eyes in demonstration and heard the girl giggle. "Sleep." He said with his eyes still closed. Two pokes on his cheek with her index finger and he reopened them.

"No sleep, daddy."

"You're one stubborn little girl." He laughed.

She shook her head. "No."

"That's all you can say, isn't it?"

"No."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead and she laughed when his stubble accidentally brushed against her cheek.

"No daddy." She laughed and he smooched kisses all over her little face.

The squeals from the girl caused the woman to turn in her sleep, so that she was facing them. "Killian," she said with a bothered newly awake voice, eyes still closed, "it's 6 am."

"Sorry, love," he replied, "but your daughter insisted on making noises when I kissed her precious face."

"Stop it then."

"Grouchy are we?" He teased and met a pair of brown eyes, still drunk with sleep.

"Someone's been kicking me all night." She said with a yawn.

"Mommy wake up." The little girl turned around to face her mother.

"Mommy's awake, sweetheart. But it's very early."

"I told her to be quiet, Regina, but she didn't listen."

"Mhm." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Sure you did."

"Mommy sleepy?"

Regina yawned and nodded her head. "Yes, Victoria," she answered and caressed the little girl's hair, "mommy is very sleepy."

"Sleep mommy."

The little suggestion made Regina smile and she kissed her daughter's head. "You should sleep too, sweetie."

"No."

"Victoria, love, let's try to sleep." Killian tried but his daughter shook her head. "See, Regina, I told you she has your stubbornness."

"Mhm," The brunette answered and felt her eyelids go heavy. She smiled as she felt a little head snuggle up next to her face and she placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

"How could you resist her cute face, Regina?"

"I can't." Regina answered and looked into his light blue eyes, "but I'm so tired, Killian." She exhaled exhaustingly, "and soon I won't get any sleep at all, which by the way is entirely all your fault."

Killian scooted a little closer to the woman so he could wrap his arm around her. "I'll take Victoria to her room." He placed a light kiss on her lips, "get some sleep."

"Daddy!"

"Oh, I didn't see you there." The pirate laughed and looked down at his daughter who was trapped in between him and Regina. "Let's leave mommy alone and go to your room."

"No."

"Yes, mommy needs to sleep." He said and gently pinched the little girl's nose.

"No," she protested giggling, "daddy go."

"You want me to go?" Killian asked and she nodded her head. "Oh, Victoria, you're making daddy sad." He pouted and looked down at the girl, who grinned at him. "But if that's what you want," he flung the covers away from his body and sat up in bed, pretending to be sad, "daddy's going to play with your pink horsey, and you stay here with mommy." He got out of bed and started to walk out of the master bedroom.

"Daddy no!"

Killian turned around and found the little girl sitting up in the bed, looking at him with sad eyes. "My horsey." She said and looked at him as upset as a two-year-old girl possibly could. She crawled towards the end of the large bed, stopped by the end and held her arms up, asking for a pick up. He scooped her up in his arms and she flung her arms around his neck.

"So you're coming with me now? What if mommy gets sad?" He asked and glanced towards the brunette, receiving a smile as their eyes met.

Victoria ignored the question and demanded to be put down on the floor, and her little brown waves bounced on her hair as she ran towards the door. She turned around and held her hand out "come," she said with a smile, "go play," and disappeared out the door.

Killian laughed and walked closer to his wife, who smiled at him when he sat down on the bedside next to her. "I'll try to entertain her for a couple of hours," he leaned in for a kiss, "go back to sleep, love. You deserve it."

His hands cupped Regina's chin and he kissed her, a gentle but passionate kiss and she sighed happily into his mouth as she kissed him back. "You know," he started, "the color of your nighty reminds me of that dress you wore the first time we met," he winked at her.

"Oh, really?" She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. "I have that dress somewhere."

"What? And you're telling me this now, three years into our marriage?" He shook his head, "I'm disappointed, Regina."

"You've seen other dresses," she smirked, "the blue isn't your favorite anyway."

"True," he laughed, "one day I want to see you in it again," he raised an eyebrow seductively.

"Is that so?" She laughed. "I will not fit in it now anyways."

She smiled as her husband pulled the duvet from her body, placing his hands on her swollen abdomen. He kissed it softly and smiled back at her. "She's kicking."

"She? How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I love to surround myself with beautiful ladies."

"In that case, _she_ kept me awake half the night and she's not even born yet."

"She sounds like her older sister." Killian turned his gaze from the very round belly to look into deep brown eyes.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing, I just think you're amazing, that's all."

Regina felt a hand slowly wander up her body, ice blue orbs eyeing her features. She smiled as he came closer to her face, stopping with his mouth an inch from hers. Her hands wandered up his arm and found themselves around his neck, pulling him as close as she could without their lips touching. "I love you." She said softly, smiling genuinely at him.

As a response, he kissed her with such passionate love it nearly took her breath away and she hummed contently. He broke away from the kiss slowly and rested his forehead against hers, opening his eyes, looking deep into those brown eyes he loved so much. "And I love you," he placed another kiss on her lips, "so much."

"I think someone's waiting for you," she smiled and caught a glimpse of their daughter peeking at them through the doorway. The little girl ran up to the bed and tugged her father's arm and the couple smiled at her.

"Daddy, play." She said, grabbing a hold to where his hook once used to be.

"Alright, love, let's go play."

Killian got up from the bed and held his daughter's hand with his good hand and together they walked out of the bedroom. Before he closed the door behind them, he stole a glance at his beautiful wife lying in their bed, smiling when he noticed she had already fallen back to sleep, and he thought that he was utterly the luckiest man in the world that she was his true love.


End file.
